L'éclair est apparu
by SHLuu
Summary: L'attaque était imminente. Remus le sentait. Les souvenirs affluaient en lui comme d'étranges visions. Alors que la Mort semblait s'approcher à grand pas, Remus Lupin revivaient les plus précieux instants de sa vie.


Bonsoir (ou bonjour, mais actuellement il est 21h30, donc : BONSOIIIR). J'ai aujourd'hui souhaité apporter ma contribution à mon tout premier fandom : _Harry Potter_. Et me voilà donc avec un court Tonks/Lupin qui me tenait énormément à coeur puisque ça a toujours été mon couple phare et deux de mes personnages favoris. Ceci dit, j'ai _encore_ écrit du triste (parce que sait faire que ça je suppose...).

J'ai souhaité faire une sorte de mélange entre le livre et la fameuse scène coupée du dernier film : _"It's you who needs me tonight" _ou _"Comment faire pleurer Lu en quinze secondes de scène coupée"_ ... enfin bref, _enjoy_ !

Disclaimer : Tout cet univers appartient à la 'Grande Prétresse', JKR, qu'on ne remerciera jamais assez pour tout le bonheur qu'elle nous a apporté.

Rating : K+

Résumé : L'attaque était imminente. Remus le sentait. Les souvenirs affluaient en lui comme d'étranges visions. Alors que la Mort semblait s'approcher à grand pas, Remus Lupin revivaient les plus précieux instants de sa vie.

* * *

_- L'éclair est apparu ! Je répète : l'éclair est apparu ! _

Remus Lupin releva la tête de son journal et fixa la vieille radio qui reposait sur l'étagère du salon. L'éclair était apparu. Harry était à Poudlard ! Pourquoi un tel changement ? Il savait pourtant que l'endroit était à présent dirigé par Rogue et ses sbires. Y aller serait un tel risque.

Remus entendit du bruit dans la pièce d'à côté. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement et Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin, sa jeune épouse en sortit, revêtue d'une légère robe de chambre. Son visage était blême et ses yeux étaient plus sombres que jamais.

_- Remus, tu as entendu ça ?_ demanda-t-elle, ses cheveux roses perdant de leur couleur.

Ainsi elle avait elle-même écouté la radio. Elle était sensée dormir et se reposer. L'accouchement de leur enfant, Teddy, l'avait grandement affaiblie. Mais elle ne serait pas Nymphadora si elle ne désobéissait pas aux règles.

_- Oui_, répondit-il en un souffle, _Harry est à Poudlard._

_- Tu crois que … que quelque chose est sur le point de se passer ?_

_- Probablement …_

Il se leva de sa chaise et pris sa baguette qu'il avait laissé sur la table basse du salon. Ça serait donc pour ce soir. En passant devant sa femme qui tenait nerveusement les pans de sa robe de chambre autour d'elle, il alla décrocher son vieux manteau de cuir du cintre sur lequel il pendait. Il l'enfila en silence, sous le regard inquiet de Nymphadora.

Remus s'approcha d'elle, la regarda droit dans les yeux et l'enlaça. Il sentait les omoplates proéminentes de son épouse sous ses doigts. Il était étonnant et triste qu'elle ait perdu autant de poids depuis la naissance de Teddy, qui ne datait que de deux mois. Le stress de la guerre et surtout d'avoir un bébé en temps de guerre.

Le menton posé dans les cheveux courts et à présent gris d'inquiètude de Nymphadora, Remus soupira en fermant les yeux. Il ne voulait pas partir. Pas maintenant. C'était trop tôt. A travers la porte de leur chambre, il entendit les légers ronflements de son fils. Il avait était soulagé d'apprendre que c'était la seule chose dont Teddy avait hérité de lui. Il ne serait pas un loup-garou. Il n'aurait pas à subir ce que lui-même avait subi toute sa vie.

_- Dora …_ murmura-t-il dans les cheveux de son épouse.

_- Oui ?_

Elle avait sa tête nichée dans le creux de son épaule. Il pouvait à la fois y sentir sa respiration chaude et ses larmes froides. Il déglutit péniblement.

_- Si … si je ne …_

Il s'interrompit, n'osant continuer. Elle resserra son étreinte, ce qui lui donna un peu de courage.

_- Sache que j'ai passé à tes côtés les plus beaux jours de ma vie et que … tu as … tu as toujours réussi à me faire sourire et aussi … à m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs_, ajouta-t-il dans un sourire, _tu as réussi à me faire penser que la vie méritait d'être vécue._

_- Ne parle pas comme ça Remus. Tu parles comme s'il n'y avait plus d'espoir._

_- Il n'y a pas d'espoir._

_- Il y a toujours eu de l'espoir._

Nymphadora se libéra des bras de Remus et le fixa intensément en lui tenant fermement les mains. Elle eut un sourire, faible certes, mais qui créa des fossettes dans ses joues qui reprirent un peu de leurs couleurs.

_- Il y a de l'espoir, sinon pourquoi me serais-je coloré les cheveux en rose durant toutes ses années ?_

Il lui sourit à son tour et tenta de rire. Mais il n'y parvient pas. Remus s'éloigna de Nymphadora et alla s'asseoir dans le vieux canapé du salon. Il attendait le signal. C'est ce qui était prévu. Un signal et il transplanerai à Pré-Au-Lard. Nymaphadora le rejoignît dans le sofa. En passant ses bras autour d'elle, Remus laissa son regard se perdre dans le vide et ses pensées dans ses souvenirs les plus joyeux.

Le jour de ses onze ans, la lettre pour Poudlard. Les courses de rentrée sur le Chemin de Traverse et l'odeur des vieux livres en pénétrant chez Fleury et Botts. La première fois que James, Sirius et Peter lui parlèrent, c'était un cours de Botanique où il fallait se mettre en groupe et il s'était retrouvé seul jusqu'à ce qu'ils lui proposent de se mettre avec eux.

Quelques années plus tard, lorsque Gryffondor gagna la coupe de Quidditch sous les applaudissements d'une marrée rouge et or. En quatrième année, derrière des étagères de la bibliothèque, son premier baiser. C'était une fille de son année à Serdaigle. Il se rappelait que ses cheveux sentaient la lavande.

La lettre de Poudlard lui annonçant ses notes aux ASPIC. Quatre Optimal et trois Effort Exceptionnel. Dans un pub de Londres, les quatre pintes de bières trinquant avec force, la mousse coulant sur leurs doigts. C'était la fin de leur scolarité. Mais pas la fin des Maraudeurs.

Le 5 août 1980. Il tenait le jeune Harry Potter, seulement âgé de quelques jours dans les bras. Il tremblait. Puis il y eut cette fameuse nuit du 31 octobre 1981. Les longues années qui suivirent ne furent que désolation, tristesse et douleur.

Et puis un jour, alors qu'il lisait la Carte du Maraudeur, le nom de Peter Pettigrow se dessinant à l'encre brune. Alors il comprit. Sirius était innocent. Sirius le seul ami qui lui restait. L'été 1996 dans le quartier général du nouvel Ordre du Phénix. La tornade rose qui lui tomba dessus en passant le pas de la porte pour la première fois. Nymphadora Tonks, les joues aussi rouges que ses cheveux, ses grands yeux sombres écarquillés.

Il y a un an. La nuit de la mort de Dumbledore. Il l'avait d'abord rejetée encore une fois. Ils avaient loué chacun une chambre aux Trois Balais et avaient bu un verre de whisky Pur Feu en la mémoire de l'ancien directeur et ami. S'allongeant dans ses draps froids, Remus s'était une nouvelle fois rendu compte de sa solitude. Il avait donc rejoint la jeune métamorphomage dans sa chambre. Ça avait été la plus belle nuit de sa vie.

Leur mariage. Leurs innombrables autres nuits ensemble. Sa Dora, le ventre rond et un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Le premier cri de Teddy Lupin. Le cri de la Vie. Le visage de son fils. La couleur changeante du duvet sur son crâne. Les petits yeux de Teddy qui avaient naturellement pris la même couleur ambrée que ses yeux à lui.

Tout lui revenait en tête. Tous les souvenirs qui l'avaient rendu vivant et heureux.

Il serait donc le dernier. Le dernier des Maraudeurs. Il avait appris il y a quelques mois que Peter Pettigrow avait été retrouvé mort dans la cave du manoir des Malefoy. James, Sirius, Peter et maintenant lui. Sa gorge se serra à cette pensée.

Un éclair argenté traversa alors le mur et une belette au pelage brillant s'exprima dans la voix alarmée d'Arthur Weasley.

_- Rendez-vous à Poudlard. C'est pour ce soir. Passe par la Tête de Sanglier. Fais au plus vite !_

Les mains de Nymphadora dans les siennes tremblèrent de plus belle. Il se releva difficilement du sofa et se dirigeât vers la chambre.

Le berceau était là, dans un coin de la pièce. Un baldaquin en mousse blanche le recouvrait. Remus le souleva en ravalant ses larmes. Teddy dormait à poings fermés. Son visage était calme. Ses cheveux étaient cette nuit d'un châtain clair. Il était le fils de Remus Lupin. A cet instant, personne n'aurait pu en douter. Il pencha sa main et caressa du bout des doigts la joue de Teddy. Des larmes coulèrent mais il ne les retînt pas.

Il quitta la chambre à regret et s'arrêta devant Nymphadora debout au milieu du salon. Elle tendit vers lui une photo.

_- C'est Teddy_, dit-elle, _garde la avec toi d'accord … ça te portera chance …_

Il y eu un silence durant lequel il la vît se mordre la lèvre. Elle éclata soudain en sanglots.

_- Je viens ! Il faut que je vienne ! Remus … laisse-moi venir !_

_- Tu ne peux pas Dora, Teddy a besoin de toi._

_- C'est toi qui a besoin de moi !_

Il ne sût quoi répondre et s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser. Dans ce baiser il tentait de dire tout ce qu'il n'avait pas dit, combien il l'aimait, combien il était désolé. Il se sépara d'elle, maudissant ses propres larmes qui avaient une nouvelle fois glissé sur les joues et étaient à présent accrochées dans sa barbe.

_- Je t'aime Dora._

_- Je t'aime aussi Remus._

Il s'imprégnât une dernière fois de son visage. De son visage en forme de cœur, pâle aux joues roses. De sa petite bouche. De ses fossettes sur les joues. De son nez, court et retroussé. De ses grands yeux noirs et brillants. De ses cheveux à l'incroyable couleur rose.

Et il transplanât, ne se doutant pas que l'amour de sa vie allait bientôt le rejoindre sur leur dernier champ de bataille.

* * *

Et oui, c'est triste ... je vous avais prévenu. Mais c'est la faute de JKR aussi, fallait pas tuer ces deux anges !

Pour me consoler, une petite review ? :D


End file.
